1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of space structures and more particularly to embodiments for a flexible solar array having panel elements interconnected with layered conductive tapes and layered electrical jumpers providing electrostatic current dissipation across the array.
2. Background
Large solar cell arrays are typically provided for generation of electrical power for satellites and other space craft. Heritage, rigid solar array substrates consist of an aluminum honeycomb core covered by composite facesheets. These substrates may be thick, heavy, and not easily scalable. Furthermore, these large rectangular panels are not ideal for packing into the cylindrical shroud of a launch vehicle. Approaches for solar arrays have been proposed for reductions in weight and stowage volume. Bonded photovoltaic solar cells on a flexible substrate incorporated with flexible printed circuitry, provide a reduction of the substrate mass and wiring. Thin solar panels have an extremely efficient volumetric packing factor allowing higher total power generation with respect to an equivalent rigid solar array. This allows mass budget to be transferred to the payload or dramatic cost reductions and/or downsizing to a smaller and cheaper class of launch vehicle can be accomplished.
Heritage rigid solar panels, as well as other large space structures in general, dissipate electrostatic charge through, a grounding path of graphite facesheets, conductive overlays, aluminum core, and copper wire. In contrast, a flexible solar array or other space structure whose substrate would otherwise be fully insulating may be subject to damage from charge build up and electrostatic discharge.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electro-mechanical configuration and fabrication process which does not impede the advantages of the mechanical structure of advanced bonded solar arrays and similar space structures while allowing dissipation of electrostatic charges that build up on the structure due to incident radiation (i.e. charged particle) in the space environment.